The Alliance
by Kicon
Summary: Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise must join together and leave on a jouney to see Silver. Silver's message is what the Four must get.' Prologue is boring but you need to read it. If you don't the story will go over your head! Please R&R! My 1st Warriors fic.
1. Allegiancies

The Alliance

This is based on a thing my two friends and I made up. I'm Lillyflower. One friend is Sunstar and the other is Swiftstar. On with the story!!!!! This part is basically going to be getting you acquainted with SunClan, the main Clan, and RainClan, CloudClan, and SnowClan.

SunClan's basic info. that you NEED to know:

**Leader: **_Lightstar_- light gold she-cat with a white tipped tail, on her last life.

**Deputy: **_Lillyflower_- reddish white she-cat with one white fore paw. (me!)

**Medicine Cat: **_Blackfur_- light black she-cat with a white face. Apprentice: Mousetail

**Warriors: **_Shadowclaw_- light gray tom with black claws.

_Darktail_- white tom with gray tipped ears and a black tail.

_Darkshadow_- midnight blue tom with a white tipped tail. Apprentice: Ratpaw

_Coldheart_- silvery she-cat with white legs; born shivering.

_Silverstreak_- silver-gray she-cat. Apprentice: Snowpaw

_Halfear_- brown tabby tom with a small ear and a big ear.

_Spotfur_- dark gray tom with light gray spots.

_Featherfoot_- black feather soft tom; very sneaky.

_Berryjuice_- dark red, almost maroonish, she-cat with white paws.

_Thornclaw_- pale brown tabby tom with sharp claws.

_Redcloud_- dull red colored tom.

_Stripetail_- stormy gray tom with black stripes.

_Clawfoot_- midnight blue tom with huge claws, biggest of litter, very mature.

_Smallfox_- white tom, runt of the litter.

_Dewleaf_- blue-gray she-cat with a light gray dappled coat.

_Nightsky_- black tom with white paws and white speckles.

_Goldfleck_- golden she-cat with white ears, a white tipped tail, yellow eyes, and a white paw with gold flecks.

_Skyspot_- blue-gray tom with dark bluish patches of fur and white speckles.

_Bootleg_- gray tom with white feet, white face, and white belly; found in forest, had scent of a kittypet. Has a gray spot on back of right hind-leg.

**Apprentices: **( means mentor) _Mousetail_- mouse-gray brown shecat, medicine cat training. Blackfur

_Ratpaw_- dark gray tom, born with a bald tail. Darkshadow

_Snowpaw_- white tom with gray feet and gray ears, mother is Nelly and father is Fireflame.

**Queens: **_Ravenfur_- pale black she-cat, 2nd eldest queen; nursing, mate is Darktail.

_Ladycat_- blue-gray she-cat, very prim and proper, 3rd eldest queen; expecting, mate is Snowstorm.

_Ashpelt_- pale gray she-cat, eldest queen; nursing, mate is Stormtail.

_Bluepelt_- light blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes; nursing, mate is Redcloud.

_Hollyleaf_- dark red she-cat with a white fore paw and a white tipped tail, very fiesty, has 2 extra claws; expecting, mate is Skyspot.

_Flowerpetal_- light red she-cat; expecting, mate is Nightsky.

**Elders: **_Whitestripe-_ black tom with a white stripe running down his spine.

_Yelloweye_-old brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, former queen.

_Gingerpelt- _pale ginger she-cat with white paws

_Stormtail- _dark gray tom with big eyes and a huge tail; former deputy, completely blind.

_Snowstorm- _pure white tom.

**Kits: **Bluepelt's: _Sparklekit-_ silvery she-cat with bright gray eyes.

_Fernkit-_ dark brown striped tom with green eyes.

Ashpelt's: _Oak-kit-_ dark brown tom with light brown tabby stripes.

_Rosekit-_ bright red she-cat with a gray ear and green eyes.

_Creamkit- _light cream colored she-cat with blue eyes and a huge tail.

Ravenfur's: _Graykit-_ white tom with gray feet and a gray tipped tail.

_Crowkit-_ pure black tom with gray eyes.

Well, that's the whole Clan. Here's some general info: **1. **SnowClan's leader is Swiftstar. **2. **CloudClan's leader is Tawnystar. **3. **RainClan's leader is Sunstar. **4.** Shadowclaw and Ashpelt are my parents. **5. **Blackfur and Coldheart are my sisters. **6. **I mentored Berryjuice, Bootleg, and Silverstreak. **7. **Darkshadow is my mate. **8. **Clawfoot, Hollyleaf, and Smallfox are my kits. **9. **The reason Fireflame isn't on the list is because he got exiled. **10. **Fireflame got exiled because he's in love with Nelly, a kittypet. **11. **Snowpaw is their eldest kit and Fireflame brought him to SunClan to be raised as a Clan cat. **12. **Redcloud is Fireflame's brother. **13. **A kittypet named Lulu is Bootleg's real mother. **14. **SunClan lives in the forest below SnowClan's mountains. **15. **To the right of SnowClan is the Ancient Oak, basically like Moonpool or Moonstone. **16. **To the right of Ancient Oak is CloudClan's swamplands. **17. **Below CloudClan is Twoleg place (Sefford Town). **18. **Below Twoleg place is RainClan's rainforest. **19. **To the left of the is a Thunderpath. To the left of that is SunClan's forest!! **20. **Instead of Fourtrees we have Great Tree,** i**t's a giant Redwood tree. **21. **Smallfox got the 'fox' part of his name because he warned the Clan of a fox invasion in the forest. Well that's all!!! I promise that the next chapter will have excitement.

Kicon :)


	2. The Prophecy

**The Alliance**

Flower, Foot, Fur, and Rise

Wow, I've only had two reviews. And they're from the same person. I dedicate this to The Awesomeness Of Moosey. Here we go!

* * *

"No, just a bad dream." Lillyflower answered. Then she started to groom the little kit. Rosekit purred and snuggled closer to Lillyflower. 

"Rosekit! Rosekit! Rosekit where have you gotten to this time?" Ashpelt called for her kit. Ashpelt peeked inside the nursery to see Lillyflower grooming Rosekit.

"There you are!" the pale gray queen walked over to Rosekit and Lillyflower.

"Thanks for watching her. She can be a handfull!" Ashpelt meowed.

"Yes, just like Hollyleaf was!" Then Ashpelt picked her kit up and walked out of the warriors den and toward the nursery.

"Bye Lillyflower!" Rosekit called. Lillyflower purred and got up. After stretching she went outside to go hunt for a little bit. Lillyflower walked out through the entrance and picked her way across the log that led over the small stream that was in front of her camp. Lillyflower walked along the forest floor until she heard a scuffling of little feet.

The she-cat smelled the air. Mouse! She dropped into a hunting crouch and silently stalked the mouse. Each pawstep was a silent as could be. When she was just a tail length away Lillyflower sprang. The mouse started to run but was too late. The SunClan deputy killed it swiftly. She buried it under some leaves and made a mental note to come back for it. A little while later she had caught a mouse and a small squirrel. Leaf bare was soon coming. Lillyflower carried her kill back to the camp. When she arrived Darktail approached her.

"I think you should take those to Hollyleaf and Flowerpetal. It won't be long until their kitting." Lillyflower nodded and trotted to the nursery.

"Lillyflower!" exclaimed Rosekit, Creamkit, Oak-kit, Graykit, and Crowkit. Lillyflower purred a hello and dropped the squirrel in front of Flowerpetal and the mouse in front of her daughter. As soon as Lillyflower took two steps away from the expecting queens the five kits tackled her.

Rosekit and Crowkit were tugging on her ears. Graykit and Oak-kit were poking her sides and Creamkit was playfully batting at her belly. Lillyflower purred while trying to get free from the five kits' claws. Ravenfur and Ashpelt watched her play with them for a little while.

"Crowkit, Gray kit! Come here and leave her alone." Ravenfur called to her kits. Crowkit and Graykit scampered to their mother.

"Yes. You three should come here too." Ashpelts meowed to Creamkit, Rosekit, and Oak-kit."

"But mom! Can't we play with Lillyflower for a little while longer?" Creamkit mewed.

"No. I'm sure she has other things to do right now. Maybe later." Ashpelt answered. Creamkit's head drooped and she slunk toward Ashpelt. Rosekit's tail dragged on the ground as she walked. Oak-kit just shugged his shoulders and trotted to his mom.

"I'll come back." Lillyflower meowed. She licked Hollyleaf's ears as she left. Lillyflower sniffed the air. The friendly scents of the SunClan camp filled her senses. She sighed. Tonight was another Gathering.

'Who should I take?' Lillyflower asked herself, 'Smallfox has never been to one, wait, yes he has. I'll take Silverstreak, Snowpaw, Ratpaw, Darkshadow, Halfear, Goldfleck and Yelloweye.'

Moon rise came quickly. Lightstar, Lillyflower, Yelloweye, Goldfleck, Snowpaw, Ratpaw, Darkshadow, Halfear and Silverstreak stood near the camp entrance. Lightstar walked through the tunnel folowed by Lillyflower, Goldfleck, Silverstreak, Snowpaw, Halfear, Yelloweye, Ratpaw, and Darkshadow.

The cats walked quickly throught the forest. They skirted around the deer clearing and up the grassy slope in front of them. Lightstar stopped at the foot of the hill. She saw a prosession of SnowClan cats picking their way down the mountain. The leader turned her yellow gaze toward the Thunderpath that separated SunClan and RainClan's territory. Six cats were waiting at the edge of the Thunderpath for a monster to pass. CloudClan was waiting down by Great Tree. Lightstar flicked her tail and the nine SunClan cats walked down to the Great Tree.

Snowpaw and Ratpaw trotted off to some apprentices. Yelloweye walked toward some other elders. The rest of the warriors went off to find some of their friends. Lillyflower was trying to find Swiftstar, leader of SnowClan, and Sunstar, leader of RainClan. She finally found them. Swiftstar, the dappled gray she-cat, was talking to Sunstar, the dark golden colored she-cat.

"Hello Lillyflower!" They meowed in unison.

"Hi, have you seen Tawnystar yet?" Lillyflower asked.

"No, why?" Sunstar answered.

"Well, I had this dream where I was running through-" Lillyflower started.

"SnowClan territory, then you wre running through grasslands until you could see an old-" Swiftstar continued.

"Twisted tree that you dove into a hole and a dead medicine cat spoke to you." Sunstar finished.

"Yes. Speckletail told me that 'Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise must join together and leave on a journey to see Silver. Silver's message, is what the four must get.' Did she tell you that too?" Lillyflower asked.

"Well, Speckletail didn't tell me that, but Thistlefur did!" Sunstar mewed quietly.

"Bluestream told me the same thing." Swiftstar muttered.

"Told you what?" It was Tawnystar, the leader of CloudClan. The she-cat looked confused until Sunstar explained.

"Well, Lionpelt told me that last night too. Who do you think 'Flower, Foot, Fur and Rise are?" Tawnystar asked her three friends.

"I don't know but, the gathering should be getting started soon." Sunstar meowed. Sunstar, Tawnystar, and Swiftstar said good-bye to Lillyflower and joined Lightstar next to the tree. Swiftstar's yowl silenced the cats. Lightstar stepped forward.

"SunClan's preparations for leaf-bare are going smoothly. We have two new apprentices that are now going to be called Sparklepaw and Fernpaw. Two of our queens, Hollyleaf and Flowerpetal, are going to be kitting soon." Lightstar said, then she stepped back. Sunstar stepped forward to speak.

"RainClan is doing well. We will have a new litter of kits and some new warriors soon. Prey is becoming more scarce, though, as the dreaded leaf-bare approaches." Sunstar stepped back to let Tawnystar step forward.

"CloudClan's prey is dropping sooner than usual. We have one queen who's litter is not going to be coming very soon. Although CloudClan is not very plentiful in warriors, apprentices, and kits right now, we are fit enough to last through leaf-bare." Swiftstar stepped forward to address the Clans.

"SnowClan has been invaded by a family of foxes. I will get a group of warriors to check this out soon. But, be warned. We might accidentally drive them into your territory."

"It is never an accident to drive foxes into another Clan's territory!" yowled a cat some where amongst the crowd, "Cats always do it on purpose." It was Owlclaw, the deputy of CloudClan.

"And what makes you think that Swiftstar would purposefully drive foxes onto our territory?" Tawnystar challenged her deputy.

"Well, who drives foxes out onto another Clan's territory 'accidentally?'" Owlclaw asked his leader.

Lightstar answered, "SnowClan may drive the foxes from their territory but where the foxes go next is not SnowClan's fault." Owlclaw did not respond.

"Well, we will have new kits and some new warriors soon. If no one has anything else to say this meeting is over." Swiftstar yowled. The Clans walked back to their terriotories in silence.

Lillyflower curled up in a tight ball is her nest. The soothing sounds of the cats' breathing calmed her and sleep overcame her quickly.

She was at a Gathering. But, she was not yet deputy and her friends were not yet leaders or deputies. Lightstar, Dewstar, Stormstar and Whitestar were the leaders back then.

"Hey Tawnyfur! How's it been?" Lillyflower asked the she-cat.

"Alright. How about you Swiftfoot?" the CloudClan she-cat replied.

The dappled gray she-cat shrugged, "I guess it's good. We're going to have a new litter of kits soon!" meowed the SnowClan she-cat.

"What about you Sunrise?" Tawnyfur asked the gold she-cat that was basking in the sunlight next to her. The RainClan cat looked at her friends.

"Perfect!" she mewed.

The scene with her friends disappeared and Lillyflower was in the forest. Speckletail sat infront of her.

"Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise." Was all she said.

Lillyflower woke with a jolt. She, Tawnystar, Sunstar, and Swiftstar were the four chosen cats!

* * *

Well, how did you like it?? Awesome, good, okay, half n' half, poor, bad horrible, or you want to chew it up, spit it out and throw it in the trash??? Then review and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, also if you have any questions please review or private message me. 

Kicon :)


	3. Flower, Fur, Foot, And Rise

**The Alliance**

Decisions

Well, here is Chapter four!!! Read on!!

* * *

Lillyflower awoke with a jolt. She, Tawnystar, Swiftstar, and Sunstar are the four chosen cats! 

Trying not to disturb Darkshadow, who's nest was next to hers, Lillyflower crept out of the warriors' den. Keeping to the shadows, in case the night patrol came back anytime soon, she headed to the back of the nursery. She let out a sigh. At least they didn't patch up this hole. The she-cat squeezed through the hole and walked to the eadge of the stream. Lillyflower rocked back and then sprang over the stream. One of her hind paws hit the icy cold water. A shiver rippled through her reddish pelt. She paused for a moment to lick her cold paw. Then she smelled the air. Nothing fresh so far, other than her scent. Lillyflower followed the path that she and the other cats took to Great Tree. The she-cat paused, then sprinted into the clearing below.

'Oh, please be here. Please.' Lillyflower begged silently. Her instincts told her to come here. The she-cat had a feeling that the other leaders would be here. Then she smelt RainClan. Not the stale scents from earlier. But, fresher. Lillyflower also smelled CloudClan, and SnowClan!

"Lillyflower?" It was Tawnystar, "Is that you?" she mewed. SunClan's deputy smelled the CloudClan leader's fear-scent.

"Is Swiftstar over there?" Sunstar asked. She emerged into the clearing.

"I'm here old friends, I'm here. Had some trouble trying to not slip on ice, but I'm here." All four cats faced each other in silence for a little while. Lillyflower flicked her tail nervousely. Swiftstar looked at the ground. Sunstar swiped a paw over her ear.

Tawntstar broke the silence, "Did you have the dream?" she hissed quietly.

"Yes." meowed Sunstar. Lillyflower and Swiftstar nodded in response.

"Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise. How could we be so ignorant?" Swftstar asked her friends.

"I never would've guessed that part of our names would be it. Lillyflower, Tawnyfur, Swiftfoot, and Sunrise." Lillyflower mewed half to herself.

"Okay, okay. Now we know who the four cats are. But the real problem is what are we going to do about it?" Tawnystar hissed. She often got impatient quickly when she didn't know what was going on.

"Lightstar is on her last life. I can't leave now. Who'll be deputy and leader if she dies while I'm gone?" Lillyflower asked.

"I don't trust Owlclaw enough yet." Tawnystar mewed.

"There's no way I can leave my Clan!" Sunstar yowled.

"What are we going to do?" Swiftstar growled, "And keep your voices down!"

"Well, we know one thing. This is an assignment sent from StarClan. We have to do it!" said Lillyflower. The four were silent for a while.

"I guess I could let Greencloud and Lightheart watch over Owlclaw." Tawnystar thought aloud.

"I'll have to choose someone to act as deputy when I'm gone. And, if Lightstar dies, actually become deputy." Lillyflower muttered.

"SnowClan could survive well enough, I guess. The caves in the mountains are nice and warm." Swiftstar whispered in thought.

"RainClan will be able to fend for itself, with proper precautions of course." Sunstar hissed under her breath.

"So, it's decided?" Sunstar asked her friends.

"Yes, if StarClan wishes it we shall do it." Tawnystar meowed. Lillyflower and Swiftfoot purred in agreement.

"We'll announce it properly at the next Gathering." Swiftstar meowed decisively.

"Until then, good-bye my friends." Sunstar mewed. They all said good-bye and went back to their territories. Lillyflower decided not to sneak back in, but she did roll in some lavendar before returning to camp. When she entered through the tunnel Sparklepaw almost ran into her.

"Oh! Sorry Lillyflower. Lightstar wants to see you in her den straight away." the silver apprentice mewed quickly. Lillyflower stepped aside to let Sparklepaw through.

"Okay. Where are you going?" the deputy asked.

"To fetch bedding for Stormtail." the apprentice said before running off. Lillyflower chuckled to herself. She remembered being an apprentice herself. And having to care for Furrypelt, Sourpuss, and Scrawnyrib. They told the best stories.

Furrypelt was half SnowClan, so her black fur was really long. The kits loved looking for the battle scars hidden in her fur. The she-cat was nice but died before she was made a warrior.

Scrawnyrib was bright red and unusually skinny. His ribs always showed through his red coat. He said that his name was Redpelt but he asked Lightstar to change it. Scrawnyrib hardly ever complained. Even his grumpiest days weren't so bad.

Sourpuss was a sourpuss. Although, he told the best stories. Yelloweye is alright but doesn't tell them the same as Sourpuss did. Sourpuss had three long scars that stretched from his right ear to the bottom left side of his face. He also had dark brown tabby fur, but it started getting white hairs in it as he grew older.

Lillyflower decided to stop remembering and go see Lightstar.

'This will give me a chance to tell her about StarClan's prophecy.' she thought.

When she entered the den she saw Lightstar and Blackfur waiting inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Lillyflower asked.

"Yes. Where were you this morning? None of the warriors saw you earlier. And, why do you smell like lavendar?" Lightstar asked.

"StarClan has spoken to me. I was running through mountains, SnowClan territory at first, then through grasslands. Finally I jumped into a hole at the base of an old twisted tree. After that, Speckletail came to me and said 'Flower, Fur Foot, and Rise must join together and leave on a journey to see Silver. Silver's message is what the four must get.' Then, at the Gathering, I talked to Tawnystar, Sunstar, and Swiftstar about it and they had the same dream. Although Lionpelt told Tawnystar, Bluestream told Swiftstar, and Thistlefur told Sunstar. After the Gathering I had another dream.

"It was before Sunstar, Swiftstar, and Tawnystar became leaders and before we all became deputies. I saw all of us talking. Then the scene disappeared and Speckletail appered again. She said 'Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise.' When I woke up I realised that it was my friends and I that were the four chosen cats. Now, the reason I wasn't here this morning was because I snuck out of camp after I woke up. Tawnystar, Sunstar, Swiftstar, and I decided that we must go on this journey if it is of StarClan's wish. Oh, the reason I smell like lavendar is because I like the smell and I rolled in a patch to disguise the others' scents." Lillyflower took a breath and waited for Lightstar's response.

"If you leave and I die our Clan will be without a leader and deputy. What do you plan to do about that?" her leader asked.

"I've decided to choose a cat to act as deputy and, if you die, actually become deputy. The other leaders will have their deputies act as leaders with another cat acting as deputy. We've also decided to announce it properly at the next gathering. Lightstar, we must." Lillyflower mewed quietly and looked down at the ground.

"And who do you choose to be your deputy?" Lightstar asked. Lillyflower looked up.

"Oh, Lightstar. I choose..." (HA HA HA!! You'll have to wait and see!!!!)

The next few days went by. The Clan was not notified of Lillyflower's journey until the day of the Gathering. Today, in fact.

"May all cats gather here beneath Earth Mound for a Clan Meeting." Lightstar mewed. All cats filed out of the dens. Hushed meows and hisses were heard because Lightstar asked for the whole Clan. Even the kits were supposed to come out of the den. Rosekit was seen clutching onto her father's back who was being led by Ashpelt's tail lightly laying in his mouth.

When all of the Clan was quiet Lightstar spoke, "StarClan has sent a mission. Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise must join together and make a journey to see Silver. Silver's message is what the four must get." The Clan started murmuring amongst themselves again.

"Who are the four?" Featherfoot called. He and Clawfoot exchanged wary glances.

"The four are Lillyflower, Sunstar, Swiftstar, and Tawnystar." Shocked meows and hisses filled the air. When it died down Lightstar spoke again, "We obviously see that Lillyflower is Flower. But which cat is Fur, Foot, and Rise? And, how can we be sure that the leaders are Fur, Foot, and Rise? Well, The three other leader's warrior names were Tawnyfur, Swiftfoot and Sunrise." The whole Clan was yowling.

"How do we know this is true?"

"Lillyflower can't leave!"

"But Lightstar is on her last life!"

"Let you leader speak!" yowled Stormtail. Everyone turned to look at the blind former deputy, surprised at his outburst.

"Thank-you Stormtail." Lightstar meowed gratefully.

Stormtail nodded, "I may be blind but I haven't lost my voice, yet." he said. Some cats purred laughingly at Stormtail's statement.

"Most of you are wonderimg what will happen if Lillyflower is still gone and I die? To solve that problem Lillyflower is going to choose a cat to act as deputy and actually become deputy, shall I die." The clearing fell silent. Lightstar glanced at Lillyflower. The deputy nodded and stepped forward.

"The deputy that shall serve SunClan next will be Clawfoot." Shocked yowls arose. The midnight bluish tom started walking toward his mother, his ears flattened at the hissed that were sent his way.

"But, he's her son!"

"That's not fair!"

"He hasn't even finished training Sparklepaw yet!"

"Silence!" Stormtail roared. Even his kits were frightened.

"Clawfoot is a wise and skillful warrior. He would make a great leader someday." Lightstar voiced her approval to the Clan. "Now, Clawfoot, Darktail, Sparklepaw, Fernpaw, Stormtail, Spotfur, Bluepelt, Lillyflower, and I will attend the gathering tonight. Then Lillyflower will walk with us back and then she will leave on her journey."

"But Lightstar, how will Stormtail be able to get to the Gathering? He's blind!" Nightsky asked.

"Two cats will walk on his sides and guide him over to some of his friends at the Gathering. Now you are all dismissed." The cats all walked back to their dens. Stormtail trotted with his head and tail held high. He liked the thought of going to another Gathering.

"Lillyflower?" Clawfoot hissed.

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

Lillyflower rubbed her head against his flank, "Because, you are wise, strong, skilled, and will make a great leader someday." She licked his ears and walked out of the camp to hunt one more time before she left.

While Lillyflower was stalking a mouse Fernpaw came rushing through the bushes. The mouse got scared and ran away.

"What Fernpaw?" she hissed. Lillyflower was disappointed about not catching that mouse, especially because leaf bare was fastly approaching.

"Lillyflower, Hollyleaf is having her kits!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Without a word of thanks Lillyflower bounded toward the camp. When she approached the stream she leaped over it in one jump. Lillyflower reached the nursery. Clawfoot, Coldheart, Smallfox,and Darkshadow were waiting outside. They let Lillyflower in. Ashpelt, Ravenfur, Flowerpetal, and the kits left the nursery to let Hollyleaf be alone.

"Shhh" Blackfur hissed to her sister quietly. When Hollyleaf had all her kits Blackfur moved out of the way to let Skyspot and Lillyflower see the kits.

There were four. One was a blue-gray color with a white paw. Another was a dark red with white speckles. The third was black with white patches and a white tipped tail. The last one was white with gray ears. Hollyleaf was purring loudly.

"I'm so glad you could be here." she breathed, "If you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do." Lillyflower purred in response and left her daughter to let Clawfoot come in.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneathe Earth Mound. Before we leave for the Gathering I would like to say something. Hollyleaf has just had her kits! There are four healthy little ones. Skyspot, what are their names?"

Skyspot poked his head out of the nursery and said, "The black one with the white patches and white tipped tail is Cloudkit, the white one with the gray ears is Whitekit, the blue-gray one with the white paw is Rainkit, and the red one with the white speckles is Specklekit."

"Cloudkit! Whitekit! Rainkit! Specklekit!" TheClan chanted.

"Now, we must leave." Most of the cats went to wait outside the nursery while some went to their dens to sleep and the rest exited the camp to go to the Gathering. Lillyflower sighed. She has to let Hollyleaf raise her kits on her own. But, she must obey StarClan's will.

* * *

Woo-Hoo!!! Go Hollyleaf, it's your kits' birthdays! It's your kits' birthdays! Poor Lillyflower. But, seriously, would you rather watch your grandkits grow up or suffer **StarClan's wrath**???Well there's Part 3. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Well please private message me or review the story! Til next time! 

Kicon


	4. Decisions

**The Alliance Part 3 Decisions**

Well, here is Part 3!!! Read on!!

Lillyflower awoke with a jolt. She, Tawnystar, Swiftstar, and Sunstar are the four chosen cats!

Trying not to disturb Darkshadow, who's nest was next to hers, Lillyflower crept out of the warriors' den. Keeping to the shadows, in case the night patrol came back anytime soon, she headed to the back of the nursery. She let out a sigh. At least they didn't patch up this hole. The she-cat squeezed through the hole and walked to the eadge of the stream. Lillyflower rocked back and then sprang over the stream. One of her hind paws hit the icy cold water. A shiver rippled through her reddish pelt. She paused for a moment to lick her cold paw. Then she smelled the air. Nothing fresh so far, other than her scent. Lillyflower followed the path that she and the other cats took to Great Tree. The she-cat paused, then sprinted into the clearing below.

'Oh, please be here. Please.' Lillyflower begged silently. Her instincts told her to come here. The she-cat had a feeling that the other leaders would be here. Then she smelt RainClan. Not the stale scents from earlier. But, fresher. Lillyflower also smelled CloudClan, and SnowClan!

"Lillyflower?" It was Tawnystar, "Is that you?" she mewed. SunClan's deputy smelled the CloudClan leader's fear-scent.

"Is Swiftstar over there?" Sunstar asked. She emerged into the clearing.

"I'm here old friends, I'm here. Had some trouble trying to not slip on ice, but I'm here." All four cats faced each other in silence for a little while. Lillyflower flicked her tail nervousely. Swiftstar looked at the ground. Sunstar swiped a paw over her ear.

Tawntstar broke the silence, "Did you have the dream?" she hissed quietly.

"Yes." meowed Sunstar. Lillyflower and Swiftstar nodded in response.

"Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise. How could we be so ignorant?" Swftstar asked her friends.

"I never would've guessed that part of our names would be it. LillyFLOWER, TawnyFUR, SwiftFOOT, and SunRISE." Lillyflower mewed half to herself.

"Okay, okay. Now we know who the four cats are. But the real problem is what are we going to do about it?" Tawnystar hissed. She often got impatient quickly when she didn't know what was going on.

"Lightstar is on her last life. I can't leave now. Who'll be deputy and leader if she dies while I'm gone?" Lillyflower asked.

"I don't trust Owlclaw enough yet." Tawnystar mewed.

"There's no way I can leave my Clan!" Sunstar yowled.

"What are we going to do?" Swiftstar growled, "And keep your voices down!"

"Well, we know one thing. This is an assignment sent from StarClan. We HAVE to do it!" said Lillyflower. The four were silent for a while.

"I guess I could let Greencloud and Lightheart watch over Owlclaw." Tawnystar thought aloud.

"I'll have to choose someone to act as deputy when I'm gone. And, if Lightstar dies, actually become deputy." Lillyflower muttered.

"SnowClan could survive well enough, I guess. The caves in the mountains are nice and warm." Swiftstar whispered in thought.

"RainClan will be able to fend for itself, with proper precautions of course." Sunstar hissed under her breath.

"So, it's decided?" Sunstar asked her friends.

"Yes, if StarClan wishes it we shall do it." Tawnystar meowed. Lillyflower and Swiftfoot purred in agreement.

"We'll announce it properly at the next Gathering." Swiftstar meowed decisively.

"Until then, good-bye my friends." Sunstar mewed. They all said good-bye and went back to their territories. Lillyflower decided not to sneak back in, but she did roll in some lavendar before returning to camp. When she entered through the tunnel Sparklepaw almost ran into her.

"Oh! Sorry Lillyflower. Lightstar wants to see you in her den straight away." the silver apprentice mewed quickly. Lillyflower stepped aside to let Sparklepaw through.

"Okay. Where are you going?" the deputy asked.

"To fetch bedding for Stormtail." the apprentice said before running off. Lillyflower chuckled to herself. She remembered being an apprentice herself. And having to care for Furrypelt, Sourpuss, and Scrawnyrib. They told the best stories.

Furrypelt was half SnowClan, so her black fur was really long. The kits loved looking for the battle scars hidden in her fur. The she-cat was nice but died before she was made a warrior.

Scrawnyrib was bright red and unusually skinny. His ribs always showed through his red coat. He said that his name was Redpelt but he asked Lightstar to change it. Scrawnyrib hardly ever complained. Even his grumpiest days weren't so bad.

Sourpuss was a sourpuss. Although, he told the best stories. Yelloweye is alright but doesn't tell them the same as Sourpuss did. Sourpuss had three long scars that stretched from his right ear to the bottom left side of his face. He also had dark brown tabby fur, but it started getting white hairs in it as he grew older.

Lillyflower decided to stop remembering and go see Lightstar.

'This will give me a chance to tell her about StarClan's prophecy.' she thought.

When she entered the den she saw Lightstar and Blackfur waiting inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Lillyflower asked.

"Yes. Where were you this morning? None of the warriors saw you earlier. And, why do you smell like lavendar?" Lightstar asked.

"StarClan has spoken to me. I was running through mountains, SnowClan territory at first, then through grasslands. Finally I jumped into a hole at the base of an old twisted tree. After that, Speckletail came to me and said 'Flower, Fur Foot, and Rise must join together and leave on a journey to see Silver. Silver's message is what the four must get.' Then, at the Gathering, I talked to Tawnystar, Sunstar, and Swiftstar about it and they had the same dream. Although Lionpelt told Tawnystar, Bluestream told Swiftstar, and Thistlefur told Sunstar. After the Gathering I had another dream. It was before Sunstar, Swiftstar, and Tawnystar became leaders and before we all became deputies. I saw all of us talking. Then the scene disappeared and Speckletail appered again. She said 'Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise.' When I woke up I realised that it was my friends and I that were the four chosen cats. Now, the reason I wasn't here this morning was because I snuck out of camp after I woke up. Tawnystar, Sunstar, Swiftstar, and I decided that we must go on this journey if it is of StarClan's wish. Oh, the reason I smell like lavendar is because I like the smell and I rolled in a patch to disguise the others' scents." Lillyflower took a breath and waited for Lightstar's response.

"If you leave and I die our Clan will be without a leader and deputy. What do you plan to do about that?" her leader asked.

"I've decided to choose a cat to act as deputy and, if you die, actually become deputy. The other leaders will have their deputies act as leaders with another cat acting as deputy. We've also decided to announce it properly at the next gathering. Lightstar, we must." Lillyflower mewed quietly and looked down at the ground.

"And who do you choose to be your deputy?" Lightstar asked. Lillyflower looked up.

"Oh, Lightstar. I choose..." (HA HA HA!! You'll have to wait and see!!!!)

The next few days went by. The Clan was not notified of Lillyflower's journey until the day before the Gathering. Today, in fact.

"May all cats gather here beneath Earth Mound for a Clan Meeting." Lightstar mewed. All cats filed out of the dens. Hushed meows and hisses were heard because Lightstar asked for the whole Clan. Even the kits were supposed to come out of the den. Rosekit was seen clutching onto her father's back who was being led by Ashpelt's tail lightly laying in his mouth.

When all of the Clan was quiet Lightstar spoke, "StarClan has sent a mission. Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise must join together and make a journey to see Silver. Silver's message is what the four must get." The Clan started murmuring amongst themselves again.

"Who are the four?" Featherfoot called. He and Clawfoot exchanged wary glances.

"The four are Lillyflower, Sunstar, Swiftstar, and Tawnystar." Shocked meows and hisses filled the air. When it died down Lightstar spoke again, "We obviously see that Lillyflower is Flower. But which cat is Fur, Foot, and Rise? And, how can we be sure that the leaders are Fur, Foot, and Rise? Well, The three other leader's warrior names were Tawnyfur, Swiftfoot and Sunrise." The whole Clan was yowling.

"How do we know this is true?"

"Lillyflower can't leave!"

"But Lightstar is on her last life!"

"Let you leader speak!" yowled Stormtail. Everyone turned to look at the blind former deputy, surprised at his outburst.

"Thank-you Stormtail." Lightstar meowed gratefully.

Stormtail nodded, "I may be blind but I haven't lost my voice, yet." he said. Some cats purred laughingly at Stormtail's statement.

"Most of you are wonderimg what will happen if Lillyflower is still gone and I die? To solve that problem Lillyflower is going to choose a cat to act as deputy and actually become deputy, shall I die." The clearing fell silent. Lightstar glanced at Lillyflower. The deputy nodded and stepped forward.

"The deputy that shall serve SunClan next will be Clawfoot." Shocked yowls arose. The midnight bluish tom started walking toward his mother, his ears flattened at the hissed that were sent his way.

"But, he's her son!"

"That's not fair!"

"He hasn't even finished training Sparklepaw yet!"

"Silence!" Stormtail roared. Even his kits were frightened.

"Clawfoot is a wise and skillful warrior. He would make a great leader someday." Lightstar voiced her approval to the Clan. Now, Clawfoot, Darktail, Sparklepaw, Fernpaw, Stormtail, Spotfur, Bluepelt, Lillyflower, and I will attend the gathering tonight. Then Lillyflower will walk with us back and then she will leave on her journey."

"But Lightstar, how will Stormtail be able to get to the Gathering? He's blind!" Nightsky asked.

"Two cats will walk on his sides and guide him over to some of his friends at the Gathering. Now you are all dismissed." The cats all walked back to their dens. Stormtail trotted with his head and tail held high. He liked the thought of going to another Gathering.

"Lillyflower?" Clawfoot hissed.

"Yes?"

"Why me?"

Lillyflower rubbed her head against his flank, "Because, you are wise, strong, skilled, and will make a great leader someday." She licked his ears and walked out of the camp to hunt one more time before she left.

While Lillyflower was stalking a mouse Fernpaw came rushing through the bushes. The mouse got scared and ran away.

"What Fernpaw?" she hissed. Lillyflower was disappointed about not catching that mouse, especially because leaf bare was fastly approaching.

"Lillyflower, Hollyleaf is having her kits!" he exclaimed breathlessly. Without a word of thanks Lillyflower bounded toward the camp. When she approached the stream she leaped over it in one jump. Lillyflower reached the nursery. Clawfoot, Smallfox,and Darkstripe were waiting outside. They let Lillyflower in. Ashpelt, Ravenfur, Flowerpetal, and the kits left the nursery to let Hollyleaf be alone.

"Shhh" Blackfur hissed to her sister quietly. When Hollyleaf had all her kits Blackfur moved out of the way to let Skyspot and Lillyflower see the kits.

There were four. One was a blue-gray color with a white paw. Another was a dark red with white speckles. The third was black with white patches and a white tipped tail. The last one was white with gray ears. Hollyleaf was purring loudly.

"I'm so glad you could be here." she breathed, "If you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do." Lillyflower purred in response and left her daughter to let Clawfoot come in.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneathe Earth Mound. Before we leave for the Gathering I would like to say something. Hollyleaf has just had her kits! There are four healthy little ones. Skyspot, what are their names?"

"Skyspot poked his head out of the nursery and said, "The black one with the white patches and white tipped tail is Cloudkit, the white one with the gray ears is Whitekit, the blue-gray one with the white paw is Rainkit, and the red one with the white speckles is Specklekit."

"Cloudkit! Whitekit! Rainkit! Specklekit!" TheClan chanted.

"Now, we must leave." Most of the cats went to wait outside the nursery while some went to their dens to sleep and the rest exited the camp to go to the Gathering. Lillyflower sighed. She has to let Hollyleaf raise her kits on her own. But, she must obey StarClan's will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo-Hoo!!! Go Hollyleaf, it's your kits' birthdays! It's your kits' birthdays! Poor Lillyflower. But, seriously, would you rather watch your grandkits grow up or suffer **StarClan's wrath**???Well there's Part 3. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Well please private message me or review the story! Til next time!

Kicon :)


	5. The Battle

**The Alliance**

A Battle

Here's chapter five. 100 people have viewed this story!!! Woo-Hoo!!!! At the bottom of my profile is a news section. Every now and then I'll put something new, so check back when you want to. Also, if you would vote in the pole in my profile I'd love that.

* * *

The procession of cats walked the trail their ancestors had walked for centuries. Lillyflower stared at the ground the whole time. She and Spotfur were guiding Stormtail. 

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Spotfur encouraged her. Lillyflower glanced at him and let out a pur. Spotfur had been in training at the same time as she was and they had grown together like brother and sister.

"Yes." Stormtail voiced his agreement. "She will be fine. Trust in StarClan, listen to your instincts, and don't lose your sense of direction! Oh, and keep an open mind." Lillyflower licked her former mentor's ears and then kept walking with her head held high. When they reached the edge of the forest Lightstar paused before bounding down to Great Tree.

"Stormtail? Is that you, you big pile of mouse dung?" One of the SnowClan elders, Rockfall, called. Stormtail's ears pricked and he told the two cats to take him over there.

Rockfall was not alone. The gray tom was with another SnowClan elder, Rosefur. Stormtail settled down next to the two cats and dismissed Spotfur and Lillyflower with a flick of his tail. Spotfur nodded and cast an encouraging glance at Lillyflower before padding off toward some RainClan warriors. Lillyflower licked the top of her former mentor's head and went in search of her friends.

Lillyflower finally found them by the Great Tree.

"So, I guess this is it?" mewed Sunstar, looking at her friends.

"Yes, time to go on this journey." agreed Swiftstar.

"Lillyflower, who'll be the next deputy?" asked Tawnystar.

"Clawfoot." she purred.

"Good choice. He's wise." Said Sunstar, nodding her approval.

"And not a bad fighter either!" Tawnystar licked a healed wound on her shoulder.

"Thank-you." Lillyflower dipped her head in thanks for all the praise. "So, who's going to announce it?"

The three leaders looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Lightstar."

Then they walked off to join the eldest leader of the forest by Great Tree. Lillyflower searched the crowd for her son. She had finally found him when the meeting started. Lightstar's yowl still echoed around the clearing when Tawnystar finally spoke.

"I have decided that Owlclaw will never be fit to rule CloudClan!" Shocked yowls arose from the cats in front of her.

"This is unheard of!"

"You can't do that! Can you?"

"It's against the warrior code!"

"Silence!" yowled Lightstar. She was deeply respected by all Clans, not to mention the eldest leader there. "There is nothing in the warrior code that says you can't choose a different deputy! Tawnystar has every right to do this, if she believes it is the right choice."

Tawnystar nodded thanks to Lightstar and spoke again, "The new deputy will be Blueleaf!" All heads turned to look at the blue-gray CloudClan she-cat.

Her tail flicked nervously. Off in the shadows Owlclaw was sitting alone, his fur bristling and his teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Lillyflower winced. She senced inner Clan fights arousing.

"Tawnystar, do you mind if I interrupt? I feel our news should be told soon." Asked Lightstar. Tawnystar nodded and stepped back

"Cats of all clans," She meowed loudly, "I bring grave news that affects all of us." The clearing suddenly became eerily quiet with aniticipation and worry.

"A few days ago my deputy, Lillyflower, had a dream. She saw herself running through the mountains beyond Snow Clan territory and then through grasslands. Finally she saw herself jump into a hole at the base of a gnarled old tree. There she saw our dead medicine cat Speckletail. Speckletail told her this: 'Flower, Fur, Foot, and Rise must join together and leave on a journey to see Silver. Silver's message is what the four must get.' " Shocked yowls arose through the clearing.

"Quiet!" She yowled, "Now, Tawnystar, Swiftstar, and Sunstar have also had this dream. So now to tell you who has to leave on this journey." The clearing was completely silent. Not a single cat made a noise. Only the rustle of leaves broke the silence.

"Lillyflower, Tawnystar, Sunstar, and Swiftstar." She said. The clearing brust into yowls and meows of protest. only the SunClan cats were quiet. It was obvious the other leaders hadn't old their Clans about this.

"Be quiet!" Yowled Stormtail. Most everyone was quiet.

"Now take a moment and remember these leaders' warrior names: Sunrise, Swiftfoot, and Tawnyfur. We havemade preparations for this. Since I'm on my last life and Lillyflower is deputy we have assigned a cat to be the next deputy in case I die. That cat is Clawfoot. And-" But fierce hisses were heard: the rouge cats.

Their leader, Scruffpelt, bolted down the hill and pounced on one of his former Clan mates: Silvermist, a SnowClan cat. Daggertooth and Bloodclaw, sisters that were exiled from SunClan, followed. The clearing exploded into a mixture of fighting cats. Lillyflower felt claws rake her side and whirled around to find herself face to face with her father's sister: Greyclaw.

The dark brown she-cat jumped at the SunClan deputy. Lillyflower leaped at her and extended her claws. While they were in battle Lightstar knocked her out of the way.

"Get help, then go on the journey!" She hissed before striking at on of Greyclaw's hind leg. Lillyflower nodded and ran in the direction of the mill.

"Fireflame!" She yowled. The red tom that was exiled appeared in an instant. He was followed by Dandy, Fernpaw, Mouser, and Dolly.

"What's the matter Lillyflower? You're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Fight...rouge cats...Great Tree...help." She panted, "Go to SunClan camp and get more help." She said breathlessly. Fireflame nodded and ran in the direction of his former camp. Fernpaw and Dandy chased after him. Dolly tried but Mouser stopped her.

"Dolly, you don't know how to fight!" He said to his mate.

"Just because I was a kittypet doesn't mean I can't give a few of those rogues some scratches to remember!" She said stubbornly and shoved her way past Mouser and after her son and friend. She saw that two loners, Butch and Sam, had also joined them.

Lillyflower smiled and ran back to Great Tree. She found her three friends and they wordlessly started to run toward SnowClan camp. Suddenly five rouge cats surrounded them. One was Crazyeye: a jittry orange she-cat that can't move one of her amber eyes. Another was Crookedjaw: a white tom with black stripes that was exiled from RainClan.

"So where are you going?" Hissed Crazyeye.

"None of your buisness fox dung!" Spat Tawnystar.

"Careful Tawnystar," meowed Roughpelt, a dark gray tom that was exiled from CloudClan, "You might get swiped."

"Let's get 'em!" Mewed Daggertooth, a dark gray tabby she-cat with jagged teeth. Her sister Bloodclaw nodded rapidly. Bloodclaw was a vicious blue-gray she-cat with blood stained claws.

"No!" Commanded Crookedjaw, "We'll use them as bait. First-" Then he was bowled over to the side by a tom with fire red fur.

"Fireflame!" Exclaimed Lillyflower. Then she saw four more cats approaching.

"You weren't going to leave us out of the fun were you Lillyflower?" Joked Silverstreak before pouncing on daggertooth. Berryjuice and Darkshadow appeared and clawed at Crazyeye and Bloodclaw. Then Coldheart raced up to Crookedjaw and tackled him. Then the three leaders and Lillyflower started going after Roughpelt. Then the four rouges were sent yowling down the hill.

"Go now. We'll take care of this fight." Said Fireflame.

"Darkstripe, go to CloudClan and get them to help." Commanded Tawnystar.

"Berryjuice, please go to RainClan." She said. The two cats nodded and raced after their three friends.

"Let's go." Said Swiftstar. The three nodded and started walking up the hill toward SnowClan's mountains. Lillyflower paused and looked back at the fighting cats. She closed her eyes and let her head droop.

"Good-bye." She said before running back up the hill.

'Lightstar, please be okay. I don't want to be leader yet.' She thought.

* * *

There you are! Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was busy with my other stories. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Then PM me or review! Till next time!

Kicon


End file.
